Medieval Spawn/Witchblade Issue 3
Medieval Spawn/Witchblade Issue 3 is the third and last issue of three part crossover, between Witchblade and Spawn comics series. Synopsis In the ultimate showdown to defeat Cardinale and the Darkness army, Royale manages to turn the Witchblade against Medieval Spawn. With the revelation that they used to be lovers, will Katarina be able to prevent the Witchblade from destroying Spawn? Characters * Katarina * Medieval Spawn * Lord Cardinale * Elinor * Matthew Royale * Stalker Plot Summary Previously Seeing that they're slowly losing, one of the Darklings tries to convince Lord Cardinale to retreat while they still can. Lord Cardinale refuses to retreat even after Elinor reveals, that the Witchblade woman wields could be the equal of his Darkness power and with the Spawn at her side, they might have met their match. Meanwhile, Katarina and the Spawn continue to slaughter his troops. Elsewhere, Royale searches the tower for a mystical artifact. Stalker then approaches him and aims his crossbow at him. He then orders him to reveal, what he really is up to. Royale ignores him, saying that Stalker couldn't in now way impact his plans. Stalker then shoots an arrow at him, but Royale catches it with his hand, imbues it with magic and proceeds to launch right back at him. The ensuing explosion, pushes Stalker out of the towers window. As he falls to his death, his caught by the Spawn down below. Stalker then explains, that it was Royale who did this to him and he isn't on their side. Back inside the tower, Royale finds a magical mirror and asks it when will the apocalypse will come and how can he live to see it. The mirror shows that the apocalypse will happen on October 2, 1996 A.D. and elemental avatars of Arcanum world will have something to do with it. Meanwhile outside the tower, with barely thirty warriors left, Lord Cardinale finally decides to retreat. Seeing this, Royale amplifies the Witchblade's power, letting it to take control of Katarina in order to prevent Cardinale from escaping. With Witchblade in control, Katarina turns on the Spawn and attacks him. Katarina quickly overwhelms the Spawn, but before she can finish him, he reveals that they were once lovers. This revelation snaps Katarina out and she manages to regain control over the Witchblade. They then face Lord Cardinale and Elinor. As the Spawn fights Cardinale, Katarina faces off with Elinor. Both Cardinale and Elinor are outmatched by the Spawn and Katarina. As the last resort, Lord Cardinale calls on the every last ounce of Darkness power to him, which in turn causes Elinor to slowly crumble away. Royale then telepatically contacts Elinor and offers to save her. Without thinking much, she immediately accepts this offer. Instead of truly saving her, Royale imprisons Elinor in a pocket dimension for threatening him earlier. Meanwhile, Lord Cardinale calls upon vines and begins to strangle both the Spawn and Katarina. Katarina then calls upon the Witchblade and breaks herself and the Spawn out of the vines. She then impales Cardinale through the chest and the Spawn proceeds to cut off his head. After the battle, the trio realize that Royale has escaped. Stalker then steals a full bag of Faerie gold, much to the Spawn's objections and the trio return to their own world. Meanwhile, Royale finds and takes still alive Cardinale's head with himself. In the present day, Royale finishes telling his story to Cardinale, who he takes out of the box. He reveals that the Darkness power still inside of him, kept Cardinale alive through all these years and Royale was able to draw a little of his power to extend his own life so he could see the apocalypse, which will happen in six months time. Cardinale then asks Royale to tell him as to what happened to the Spawn and the Witchblade. Having returned from Faerie, the Spawn tells Katarina, that seven years ago, when he was still human, he travelled in Mediterranean when the ship stopped at Sardinia for provisions. The Spawn met Katarina in a tavern and immediately fell in love with her. They then spent a night together. He continues by telling, that because of their love, Katarina was able to take back control from the Witchblade. Katarina objects this claim, saying that although remembering him certainly distracted her, she mastered the Witchblade by herself and it nothing to do with him. She also adds, that it was only a one-off thing and nothing more. Katarina also asks why didn't he tell her about this earlier to which the Spawn answers that it was because he's not the same the man he was back then. Although, Katarina asks to explain further, the heartbroken Spawn refuses to and rides away alone. In the present, hearing that the Spawn was heartbroken, amuses Lord Cardinale. Royale then finishes the story. After the Spawn leaves, Katarina decides to let the Stalker buy her a pint after they count the Faerie gold. Unfortunately as they open the bag, they find the gold have turned to lead in their world. Having went through all this trouble and gained nothing from it, Katarina clenches her Witchblade preparing to punish Stalker for this. Trivia * Inside the Cor'Myreth tower, there are multiple artifacts from other comics, film series and real places, which include: ** A green lantern from the DC's Green Lantern comics series. ** R2-D2 and Darth Vader's, Boba Fett's helmets from Star Wars. ** The Mask of Loki from The Mask comics series. ** Lament Configuration from Hellraiser film series. ** A single Moai from Easter Island. Category:Comic Issues Category:Comic Crossovers